


[Podfic] Don't Lawyers Feel Love Too?

by poppyseedpods (poppyseedheart)



Series: The Golden Geese: Podfic Broken Telephone [1]
Category: Legally Blonde - Hach/O'Keefe/Benjamin
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24363610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppyseedheart/pseuds/poppyseedpods
Summary: "No, Emmett didn’t believe in love, and had taken the time to craft a perfect wall of logic to keep anyone who challenged that out.It was a shame, then, that Elle Woods had walked into his life like a pretty pink sledgehammer."
Relationships: Emmett Forrest/Elle Woods
Series: The Golden Geese: Podfic Broken Telephone [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760554
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14
Collections: VoiceTeam 2020: Team Yellow, Voiceteam 2020





	[Podfic] Don't Lawyers Feel Love Too?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Don't Lawyers Feel Love Too?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20378224) by [AssassinOfRome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssassinOfRome/pseuds/AssassinOfRome). 



> This is the start of a chain for Podfic Broken Telephone, done for the Voiceteam 2020 event. Thank you to AssassinOfRome for giving me permission to podfic such an absolute delight of a fic! Song is Isn't She Lovely by Stevie Wonder. <3

  
_cover art by me_

**Listen**  
  
_(or clickhere for mobile streaming)_

Written by AssassinOfRome, read by Poppyseedheart

 **Length:** 7:37


End file.
